


Slice of Life

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is confused, Castiel is possessive, and Balthazar is helpful, in more ways than one. Also, there's pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entangled_now, because I owed her and she wasn't feeling great. She wanted Balthazar/anyone, and I almost wrote her Balthazar/Zachariah, but then I thought you'd all killed me. :P Also, this is for the "feeding - erotic" square of my schmoop_bingo card. Written back in 2010.

Balthazar shows up for the first time as they’re fighting an entire nest of vampires. Castiel has been busy up in Heaven and the brothers are being slowly but surely surrounded by the damned bloodsuckers when the angel appears in front of them, waves some kind of stone around and the vampires all turn to ashes. He then pats Dean’s cheek, says “you’re welcome, pretty boy” and zaps away.

They never find out _why_ he’s doing it, helping out, but since then he started showing up and saving their lives on a regular basis. Castiel is no help, he’s just as dumb-founded as them regarding his old friend’s change of heart.

“I’m glad it means you’re safe when I’m stuck fighting upstairs, though,” he says, his bright blue eyes boring into Dean.

Not too long after that, Balthazar starts helping them out even when Castiel is there. Things are a bit tense at first. Balthazar seems to be an unusually touchy-feely angel, and for some reason Castiel always grinds his teeth whenever the other angel’s hand brushes Dean’s skin.

Sam is no help, rolling his eyes at the three of them like they were being incredibly stupid and childish.

Dean only gets a clue when Castiel grabs him by the neck and kisses him right in front of Balthazar. Well, at least now it makes sense. Sort of.

Balthazar doesn’t seem to mind the demonstration of possessiveness one bit. He just smiles, puts his hand on Castiel’s cheek –very much like he’d done with Dean that first time– and says, “So many things I can show you.”

Then he’s gone and Dean’s left blinking at Castiel, confused and strangely aroused, though whether it’s by Castiel’s kiss or by the innuendo in Balthazar’s voice, he’s not entirely sure.

Dean is far from stupid, but even he will admit that, as far as feelings are concerned, he can be pretty oblivious sometimes. As Castiel awkwardly stretches his lips in a tentative smile, he wonders how long he’s been in love with his angel…and how long he’s been attracted to Balthazar. Or, you know, to guys in general.

They take things slow, Castiel and him. Kisses and barely-there touches. Though Sam insists on getting his own motel room now.

“We’re not like that!” Dean complains.

“Maybe, but I don’t especially want to _be there_ when you do become like that!”

Since Sam sort of has a point, they end up booking separate rooms in every motel they go to.

Dean and Castiel do get more hands-on then, but Dean is determined not to be pushy and to let Castiel be the one to take things to the next level.

As for Balthazar, he seems to have decided subtlety is for pussies, because now he’s openly flirting with both Dean and Castiel whenever he drops by, which generally results in Sam storming out, Castiel being bewildered, and Dean being confused, frustrated and terribly, terribly turned on.

Until one evening, after coming back from the library with Sam, he opens the door to his room to find the two angels sitting on the bed with what looks like a lemon pie next to them, and Balthazar holding a fork in front of Castiel’s open mouth.

The fork and its load of delicious-looking pastry disappear between Castiel’s lips and Dean clearly hears him _moan_. He quickly closes the door behind him.

Balthazar’s eyes meet his, and Dean can read amusement there. The angel raises an eyebrow in what is clearly some sort of challenge, and damn if Dean is going to back out now. Castiel is _his_.

The hunter takes his jacket off, dropping it on a chair as he makes his way to the bed. Castiel has turned his beautiful eyes to him and smiles as he calls his name. Balthazar shifts on the bed to make room for Dean, then swipes a finger into the whipped cream on top of the pie and obscenely licks it off.

Castiel wraps an arm around Dean’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. His mouth tastes of lemon and whipped cream and _Castiel_ , and it’s the best thing ever.

When they part, Balthazar is now right next to Dean, one hand around the hunter’s waist, the other one holding out a forkful of pie. Dean looks at Castiel, uncertain, but his angel just nods, very slowly.

Dean opens his mouth. The fork slides on his tongue and he closes his mouth around it, closes his eyes as it slips out. Dean’s tasted a lot of lemon pies in his life, but never any as good as that one. It’s like an orgasm in his mouth it’s so good, and he’s pretty sure he’s making pornographic noises as he chews on it.

When he opens his eyes again Castiel is staring at him like he wants to devour him.

“Dean,” Balthazar says softly into Dean’s ear. “My brother has something he wants to tell you.”

Balthazar’s hand is still on Dean’s hip, right above Castiel’s, and Dean can feel the heat of their palms through his shirt.

“Cas?” he asks, relieved that his voice doesn’t betray how confused he is right now.

“Dean,” Castiel says, and that one word is enough to send shivers through the hunter. “I want you. I want to be in you. But I’m afraid to hurt you.”

“Cas…” Dean says, and it’s almost a moan. “I trust you.”

“He wants me to show him what to do,” Balthazar says, his breath tickling Dean’s neck. “That is, if you’re okay with it.”

“Is that so?” Dean asks, though he isn’t sure which angel he’s addressing.

Balthazar softly bites Dean’s earlobe, and Dean moans. “Okay,” he breathes, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s as he leans back against Balthazar. “Okay.”

Balthazar huffs in Dean’s neck. “Good,” he says, and he tips Dean’s head to the side and kisses him.

Dean’s about to push him off, to say that this isn’t what they were talking about, but Castiel makes a soft noise that Dean’s never heard from him before. From the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of his angel and sees something on his face that makes him relax.

This is okay. Actually this is more than okay, he thinks as he kisses Balthazar back, opening his mouth to let the angel’s tongue in. Putting on a show for Castiel, just a little bit.

Balthazar grins into the kiss.

When they part Dean is breathing hard, and so is Castiel. Balthazar grabs Castiel’s tie and pulls him closer, and Dean watches mesmerized as the two angels kiss. Balthazar starts pushing Castiel’s trench coat off, and Dean leans closer to them, helping him.

Slowly, together, they take Castiel’s clothes off one by one, trading kisses, hands roaming on newly exposed skin. Dean’s fingers bump into Balthazar’s, entwine with them as they make the other angel moan softly.

Then Dean picks up a slice of lemon pie, brings it to Castiel’s mouth and watches him eat, watches how his lips get messy with whipped cream and how Balthazar licks them clean.

The angels turn their attention to Dean’s clothes then, peeling them off, and he moans both their names as hands and mouths explore his skin. Balthazar whispers something in Castiel’s ear and Castiel nods. Balthazar smirks, swipes his fingers through the pie, and Dean’s about to complain that you don’t just _do that_ when the angel wraps his lemon-filling and whipped cream covered fingers around Dean’s cock, and that should be just _wrong_ , except it really isn’t.

Dean looks down at Castiel, who lowers his head and darts his tongue out. He whines as Castiel cleans him up with his mouth, and then, on another whispered comment from Balthazar, starts sucking him off.

“See how he likes it,” Balthazar says in his ridiculously sexy accent as he quickly takes his own clothes off. “You know, he could come just from your delicious, hot mouth. But we don’t want that, at least not today, right?”

Castiel lets Dean’s cock slip out of his mouth as he looks up to Balthazar, and Dean groans.

“What should I do?” Castiel’s voice is a low rumble.

“We need to prepare him,” Balthazar says with a grin. “Dean, have you ever done this before?”

“No,” the hunter says, and his voice is so low he barely recognizes it. “But I’ve done it with a few chicks on occasion, so I know how it works. You got lube?”

“Of course.”

“Make sure you use enough,” Dean says, then he turns around and kneels on the bed.

Balthazar pushes his head down and tells him to spread his legs a bit wider, and Dean obeys, feeling more exposed that he’s ever been before.

“This won’t do,” Balthazar says, “you’re too tense Dean. You need to relax.” He slides his hand around the hunter’s waist and starts pumping his cock slowly. “Start with one finger,” Balthazar tells Castiel.

Dean turns his head to take a look at the two angels behind him. He doesn’t have a clear view, can’t quite see Castiel’s face, but he can see his angel’s painfully hard. The thought of Castiel’s fairly impressive cock in him makes him shiver.

Castiel trails a slick finger around his hole, probably hesitant, but it feels like teasing to Dean and the hunter pushes his hips back. He hears Castiel’s sharp inhale when the tip of his finger slips into Dean.

Balthazar huffs, amused. “Eager, aren’t we Dean? Come on Castiel, don’t be afraid. You’re not going to break him, you have my word.”

Castiel pushes his finger all the way in, and Dean groans. The stretch is foreign, neither pleasurable nor uncomfortable in itself, but it’s _Castiel’s finger in him_ , and Dean can’t help the little noise he makes at that.

“Good,” Balthazar croons. “Now move it a bit, in and out. Change the angle until you find the right one.”

Castiel follows his instructions, and Dean discovers he loves that friction, and why hasn’t he ever tried this before?

“How will I know–?” Castiel starts, but the rest of that sentence is lost under Dean’s moan when Castiel touches something inside him that makes him see stars.

“That’s how you know,” Balthazar says, amusement clear in his voice. “Now why don’t you add a second finger? You want to stretch him enough so he can take your glorious dick, remember?”

Dean makes a soft noise at that, while Castiel groans. He pushes a second finger inside Dean, and it’s a bit uncomfortable, but it’s good, so Dean doesn’t care. Balthazar bends down to lick a hot trail up his spine, then Castiel is adding a third finger without having to be told to, and yes, that’s a bit painful but Dean doesn’t even _care_ anymore.

He’s making sounds he never thought he would ever make, hopeless, shameless noises that both angels seem to approve of.

“I think he’s ready,” Balthazar says, and his breath is a bit short. “Are you ready Dean?”

“Fuck yes.” Dean doesn’t even have to think before the words are out of his mouth.

“Dean…” Castiel grunts, almost moans as he takes his fingers out. Dean whimpers at the loss.

The mattress dips under the angels’ shifting on the bed, and once again Dean can’t help taking a look.

Balthazar is coating Castiel’s cock with lube. His long, elegant hand is going up and down the other angel’s shaft, and Castiel can’t help pushing into it. He’s holding onto Dean’s hip for support, and when he meets Dean’s eyes he moans.

Balthazar releases him and moves closer to Dean. He puts his hands on Dean’s ass, spreading his cheeks.

“Now take him brother,” he breathes.

Dean drops his head, forehead pressed into the mattress, and closes his eyes. Feels.

Castiel’s cock is bigger than three fingers. It’s different too, much more intense. Dean can hear his angel’s breath catch, and his own lungs empty when Castiel slips all the way inside him.

“Don’t move just yet,” Balthazar instructs. “Let him get used to it first, used to being filled by you.”

“Dean…” Castiel moans, and it sounds so decadent that Dean can’t help the little jerk of his hips.

“Cas,” he pants. “I need more… _Please_!

Castiel starts moving, slow at first, then building up a rhythm. Dean meets each and every one of his thrusts with one of his own, pushing back against his angel’s hips. Balthazar is panting words of encouragement, until Dean grabs his wrist and drags him over. Balthazar catches on instantaneously and kneels in front of Dean, who doesn’t hesitate and just opens his mouth around the angel’s cock.

It’s a messy blowjob. Dean’s not used to doing this at all, and it’s hard to focus on what he’s doing with his mouth while Castiel is pounding into him. Not that Balthazar seems to care, given the noises he’s making. The two angels are groaning Dean’s name, and it’s almost dizzying.

When Castiel wraps his hand around his cock on Balthazar’s command just as he hits that sweet spot inside him, Dean’s body tenses, and he comes, almost choking on Balthazar’s cock. Balthazar groans, slips out of Dean’s mouth to let him breathe, or maybe just so he can come on his face in long, wet spurts.

Castiel is the one who lasts the longest, though not by much. When he does reach his climax, it’s with Dean’s name on his lips.

The angel slips out of him and Dean turns around to watch him. Castiel looks completely debauched, loose and relaxed in a way Dean’s never seen him before. The angel’s eyes widen slightly as he takes in the mess on Dean’s face, and Dean fights back the blush that threatens to blossom on his cheeks. Castiel lifts his fingers, touches his face , spreads the mess a little more.

“Cas,” Dean starts, but he doesn’t know what else to say, so he leans into his angel’s touch.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel says with a soft smile.

“Love you too,” Dean breathes.

There’s a rush of air around the two of them and Dean feels the sweat and semen vanish from his skin as Castiel leans in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it then!” Balthazar grins, squeezing Dean’s shoulder in lieu of goodbye.

“Where are you going?” Castiel frowns over Dean’s shoulder.

Dean turns around to look at the angel. Balthazar, who’s already putting his clothes back on, shrugs.

“This was fun, it really was,” he grins, “but I’m not stupid enough to think I could ever come between the two of you. Well, I probably could _come_ between you, and if you ever want to try that I’ll be more than willing, but you know what I mean.”

He slides off the bed and almost steps in the ruins of the lemon pie that somehow ended up on the floor.

“Hey, does Sam like pie?”

“No,” Dean says flatly.

“No, you sure? I thought everybody liked pie!” Balthazar says with a faux air of shock and disbelief.

“No, you’re not putting the moves on my baby brother,” Dean clarifies.

“Try and stop me.” Balthazar raises an eyebrow, challenging him, then he disappears in a flutter of wings.


End file.
